Completions in subterranean wells have grown more complicated. Completions assemblies frequently involve sequential operations for fracturing segments of a zone in a sequence or a plurality of zones in a predetermined order. To do this requires sequential operation of access valves that are commonly pressure actuated by landing of a ball on a seat and pressuring up to shift a sleeve to align or misalign ports for formation access. In some cases more than a single ball is used to move a specific valve during the staged fracturing procedure.
The balls that are used to sequentially operate the valves are very close in size. Many times in the field there can be time gaps between operations so that personnel make shift change during those pauses. Opportunities exist for confusing which ball was last deployed. Many of the balls are very close in size because of the need to run so many of them with an upper limit on how big the largest ball can be because of the size of the tubular string and a lower limit to how small the smallest ball can be and still function as a barrier to allow pressure differential to operate a downhole device. As a result an organization system is needed to allow an array of balls to be organized before a job starts and then during a job the organizer helps to keep track of the last deployed ball so that there is no doubt as to which ball is to be deployed next. Since these decisions are made at a well site, a handy carrying case can be associated with organizing ball trays. To take up less space in a truck going to a job the trays can be stacked in a carrying case.
The following patents relate to parts organizers in general: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,306,107; 7,028,854; 6,530,524; 5,797,491; 5,602,963; 5,587,877; 5,544,744; 5,482,342; 5,305,935; D333,568; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,264; 5,040,681 and 4,875,744. Sears sells a socket organizer for tool boxes that has a tray with labeled holes where the sockets are inserted to be guided by the tray and supported by the bottom of the tool cabinet drawer as illustrated in its catalog having the following link: http://www.sears.com/shc/s/ProductDisplay?partNumber=00965165000P&storeId=10153&catalogId=12605
Those skilled in the art will be better able to understand the scope of the invention from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while understanding that the full scope of the invention is given by the appended claims.